1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to croquet game structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved croquet game apparatus wherein the same utilizes a readily assembled apparatus for receiving and directing impacted croquet balls directed therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Croquet as a game has been played in various formats where a relatively rigid sphere is impacted by a mallet and directed through a predetermined path. The instant invention attempts to overcome awkwardness of prior art structure by providing a compact organization readily disassembled duriing periods of non-use and thereafter readily assembled to permit accommodation of croquet balls directed therewithin providing a variety of impediments for struck croquet balls to achieve a game format within limited space providing a variety of obstacles to enhance enjoyment and chance in playing of the game. Examples of prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 154,784 to BOGIA wherein a mallet strikes a ball and the ball is directed to a variety of cups or pockets positioned within a playing field.
U.S. Pat. No. 565,233 to SARGENT sets forth a game apparatus wherein balls are directed through a series of hoops within a container wherein the hoops or wickets are arranged to simulate croquet.
U.S. Pat. No. 721,764 to WHITE sets forth a croquet board setting forth a miniaturized version of the croquet playing field.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,428 to LUTES sets forth a game apparatus wherein positionable goals are mounted medially of a playing field for directing of croquet balls therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,056 to SORTENBERG sets forth a club arranged with a U-shaped lower face to directg croquet balls therethrough to enhance their accuracy and trajectory to a croquet wicket structure.
As such, if may be appreciated that three persists a need for a new and improved croquet game apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommdating a croquet type play within a limted space and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.